


It’s the End of the World As We Know It (and I Feel Fine)

by Jantique



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 12-21-12, Explicit Language, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jantique/pseuds/Jantique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just in case the world <i>does</i> end, there’s something Steve needs to do first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s the End of the World As We Know It (and I Feel Fine)

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking short, funny and sex. But it’s true that stories write themselves. This one grew legs and emotions. Title from the eponymous song by R. E. M. Rated Teen for profligate use of the "F" word.

It was the middle of the night, and Danny was peacefully asleep, dreaming that he was on the Atlantic City boardwalk. Behati and Steve (both in very skimpy swimsuits) were vying for his favors, while he tried to convince them that there was no need to fight; they could share him. Kamekona was giving out shave ice, and Steve was licking his _very_ suggestively….

…when suddenly a heavy pounding at his front door shattered the silence, and his dream. He dragged himself out of bed, groaning, and opened the door. And there, of course (who else?), was Steve. ( _Sans_ shave ice.)

“Wuh?” Danny mumbled. “We gotta case?”

Steve shook his head. “No, no case. Look, can I come in?”

But Danny was ever so slightly more awake now. He rubbed his eyes, blearily peering at his partner. “McGarrett, what the fuck time is it?”

Steve looked at his watch. “Zero-thirty.”

Danny glared.

“Twelve-thirty,” Steve amended. “Danno—“

“Don’t you ‘Danno’ me! It’s twelve-thirty in the middle of the fucking night, and I was _asleep_ —you know, _sleep_ , that thing people do in the middle of the night when they don’t have cases—what the fuck are you _doing_ here?!”

Steve looked guilty, bit his lip and said, “But Danno, it’s 12-21-12.”

“So?”

“So you know how the Mayan calendar said the world is going to end on—“

Danny stared, disbelieving. “ _Are you out of your mind_?! Even Gracie doesn’t believe that! She’s much too intelligent! You can’t—are you _serious_?!”

“Of course I don’t believe it! It’s just—look, can I come in?”

“No, you can’t—”—too late. McGarrett was in. Danny sighed the sigh of the heavily put-upon and closed the door behind him.

Danny tried again. “So you think the world is going to end tomorrow.”

Steve iterated, “I said, no. And it’s today. 1:11 local time. There are only 34 minutes left.”

“Steven. Even for you, you’re not making sense. Really. What are you _doing_ here?”

Steve tried to explain. “Look, I don’t believe it, okay? It’s just—what if the world _did_ end. Wouldn’t you have any regrets, things you put off because there was always tomorrow?”

“I suppose. And you’ve got one of these things on your mind, am I right?”

Steve nodded, words suddenly deserting him.

“Well? You gonna tell me what it is?”

“It’s just—I always thought we—you and me—and I didn’t want to miss the chance.”

Fortunately, Danny was fluent in Steve-speak. Unfortunately, he was royally pissed.

He drew himself up, stared at McGarrett (who did _not_ look adorable when he was tongue-tied, not one little bit!), and said coldly,

“You’re making your move. _This_ is what it takes, the end of the fucking world, for you to make your move. Not when I was in danger, not when you were in danger, when I was shot, poisoned, whatever, not when you were being tortured in North fucking Korea and I thought I’d never see you again.  All that time, and you never said a word. Now, you think the world is gonna end in, what was it, 34 fucking minutes, _now_ you admit that you want to jump my bones?”

Steve protested, “I don’t want—well, yeah, sure. But more than that. I l—I love you, Danno. I’ve never felt this way about anyone.”

Danny thought about it. Then his face cleared.

“Oh, I get it! This is your non-commitment declaration. You’re committing to me for, what, the next half-hour? Until the end of the world—got it!”

Steve felt very defensive. “No! And if you’re not interested, just say so!”

Danny sighed and his face softened. He reached up and drew his palm over Steve’s cheek, scraping the stubble, running his thumb over Steve’s lips.

“Oh, babe! And what would you have done, if I said I wanted you, that I wanted not one night, but forever? Run screaming for the hills, or just deny everything?”

Steve shook his head no, but … “Um, maybe? But I’m ready now. I _am_ , Danno.”

Danny looked at him steadily. “Steve, just for the record, I love you too. But I need a commitment from you. Not for the next half-hour or until the world ends, whichever comes first. For-fucking- _EVER_. Can you do that?”

Steve nodded happily. “To Infinity—and beyond!”

Danny rolled his eyes. But under the circumstances, he would take it. He pulled Steve’s head down. Steve went willingly, and they kissed, cautiously, curiously.  Then lips parted, tongues thrust forward—and all too soon, Danny pulled away.

“How much time have we got left?”

“Uh, 13 minutes.”

Danny took Steve’s hand and led him to the couch. “Come on. Let’s sit down and do some serious canoodling.”

Steve obediently sat, but, “Canoodling?”

“Fooling around. Petting. Making out.”

“And have sex?”, Steve asked hopefully.

“No sex. We only have 13—make that 11—minutes. Assuming the world doesn’t end, and we’re still here in the morning, we can do it right.”

Steve was dubious, but doubtless Danny knew best. He usually did. They were so busy canoodling (fooling around, petting, making out) on the couch they lost all track of time. 1:11 came and went. Eventually, they fell asleep, tangled up together.

In the morning, they woke up and discovered that the world hadn’t ended, after all. And yet, it was a whole new beginning. The calendar had ended and begun again, and it was the beginning of time.

END

 


End file.
